


Time to Duel

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: I don't know how dueling works, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: They both have a love of dueling, but sometimes that can get in the way of their love for each other.





	Time to Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of 50 Days of Pupship: Something they/one of them love(s)

Being two champion duelists together made date nights...interesting.

Kaiba would bring out his prototypes for a new duel disk, then spend the next twenty minutes completely trouncing Jounouchi at Duel Monsters. It wasn't that Jounouchi couldn't hold his own. He'd even had Kaiba down to 300 life points once, which seemed to coincide with a small twitch in Kaiba's right eye. But Kaiba's all out destruction strategy was hard to beat, especially the way he religiously learned the new rules every time they came out. Jounouchi could admit it, he was way more casual than Kaiba.

"You're making a mistake," Kaiba said, breaking Jounouchi out of his reverie. "You shouldn't have played that."

"It's part of my strategy," Jounouchi said.

"Your strategy is going to shit," Kaiba said, looking at Jounouchi severely. "What's your plan if I don't attack it?"

"If you don't?" Jounouchi looked down at the field between them. He had the perfect trap card waiting. "Uh, but you're gonna, right?"

"I don't have to. I could just bring on another monster and wait you out."

"You wouldn't do that."

"In fact, I could just wait and wait until I had a sacrificial monster just to play that instead. Then what would you do?"

Jounouchi ran a hand through his hair. "God, I hate when you do this. Can't we just play the game?"

"I'm trying to teach you strategy. You can't win a game of skill with luck alone."

"Luck's gotten me this far."

"But it won't get you any farther." Kaiba crossed his arms. "Show me your hand."

"What? No!"

"I'm not trying to cheat you, I'm trying to help you win."

"What if I don't want help?"

"Don't you care about winning?"

"Yeah? But there are more important things. Like having fun. You know how to have fun, don't you?"

"You're slowly pushing me that way," Kaiba said, dryly.

"OK. So..." Jounouchi looked down at his hand. He had the Flame Swordsman, but he didn't want to waste him on a trap card. If anything, that would be who Kaiba would attack first. He could feel Kaiba's eyes boring into him. "Alright, fine! Here you go."

Kaiba looked at his cards. "Flame Swordsman and Scapegoats. That should've been your play."

"You're fucking with me."

Kaiba reached over and took the cards. "Watch."

He put his hand into a special slot on his duel disk, then inserted Jounouchi's cards. In front of them, a duel played out automatically, showing Kaiba attacking the Swordsman, only for the spell card to flip and take the damage, wasting the attack.

"That's how you win."

"I can't win with that combo alone," Jounouchi said, taking back his cards.

"No, but it gets you closer. You need to become more wisely aggressive. Your luck only gets you into the game. Strategy is what gets you out of it."

"Thank you, oh wise gaming sage," Jounouchi said, bowing. "What other magic can you teach me?"

Kaiba frowned. "If you don't appreciate it, I'll stop offering."

Jounouchi smirked. "Oh, come on, Kaiba. You're only doing it to stroke your own ego at how better than me you are. Don't think I can't tell."

Kaiba looked...almost hurt.

Jounouchi frowned. "You. You really were meaning that, weren't you? You were genuinely trying to give me advice."

"Which it seems is useless, so I'll refrain."

Jounouchi crossed the dueling field. "Hey, don't mope, OK? I didn't mean...." He butted his head against Kaiba's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry for being sarcastic. I didn't realize you were trying to be helpful."

"Isn't that what partners are supposed to do?" Kaiba asked, not looking at him.

Jounouchi bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah. And I wasn't being a very good one to you." He held out his hand. "Truce?"

Kaiba blinked once, then finally looked at him. "You are forgiven."

"Not really the right answer to that, but I'll take it." Jounouchi leaned up and kissed him. "Hey, listen, I call you out when you're being an ass, you can call me on it, too. Better we both can do it, yeah?"

Kaiba ducked his head and touched his nose to Jounouchi's. "Deal."

"Just don't call me an ass too often, rich boy, or they'll be fighting words."

"Speaking of fighting, you were about to lose another duel to me."

Jounouchi scoffed. "Wow, rude. Way to ruin the moment." He took his cards back and headed over to his side of the field. "Alright, now watch me win this."

"I look forward to your attempt," Kaiba said, a small smile on his face.

Jounouchi grinned. "That's what you think. Here I come!"


End file.
